


~ Send Us A Sign ~

by PanFluidLoki



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: All I can write is fluff now I guess, Fluff, Ghosts are real and you're one, Self-Insert, Shane and Ryan are JUST friends okay, Shane and Ryan aren't shipped here because no, Shane gets possessed because why not, They try to help you out, You communicate with the boys, mostly fluff with a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanFluidLoki/pseuds/PanFluidLoki
Summary: You've been stuck here ever since your death. But one day, the ghoul boys show up and everything changes.





	1. ~ Hey Ghouls! The Boys Are Here! ~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first self-insert fic I’ve written!
> 
> Also the first Buzzfeed Unsolved fic.
> 
> I hope I portrayed the ghoul boys good enough. Feel free to leave me constructive criticism in the comments :) it’s appreciated a lot

It had been so long since someone had visited. Two men and a few crew members holding camera and microphone equipment entered into the sweeping main lobby of the abandoned hotel. I quickly learned that the tall man in red flannel was named Shane, and the shorter one, who was already trembling in fear, was Ryan. Shane liked to bug Ryan, but I could still tell that they were really close friends. 

They began exploring the old building, and I followed them. Someone had left a small rubber ball in the hallway and I pushed it, using all my strength. Interacting physically with objects wasn’t my strong suit, and it always tired me out. The ball rolled a foot before stopping, but Ryan still jumped and screamed. Shane keeled over in laughter, bending down in half, and Ryan swore at him. I giggled at their reactions, and Ryan fell silent and stiffened.

“Did you hear that?”

Shane appeared slightly surprised. “Usually I don’t, but that was clearly _something._”

“That was clearly a laugh!” Ryan shook even more.

“I don’t know about _that_...” Shane raised his eyebrows skeptically. After more back and forth between the two, Ryan pulled a strange black box from his bag.

“Oh, don’t torture the poor ghouls!” Shane dramatically serenaded.

Ryan ignored him, “This is a spirit box. Please use it to communicate with us.” I stood right next to the shorter man, as he flipped the switch, activating the device. My mind instantly began screaming in agony. I collapsed to my knees, holding my head in pain.

After a few seconds of collecting myself, I whimpered out, “H-hello?”

Ryan was visibly startled. “Could you say our names?”

Before he could say their names, I stuttered out, “R-Ryan... and Shane..”

Even Shane looked disturbed now, and Ryan was on the verge of blacking out.

“What’s your name?” Shane asked now, as his friend tried to regain what little calm he had before.

“I-I’m Y/N...” I’m getting weak. 

Ryan practically shouted at Shane, “That’s the name of the kid who was murdered here!”

“I can’t leave... I’m stuck... h-help me..” I whispered into the box, before completely crashing to the cold wooden floor, gasping for air. It took me so much just for three responses.

“That kid died after being shot in the chest...” Ryan’s face was paler than fresh snow, and Shane nodded slowly. 

“Do you like us? Are you friendly?” Shane questioned. 

Everything hurt, my mind yelling at me to stop, but I needed to let them know I wasn’t going to harm them. “Y-y-yes...” It felt like my brain was going to implode. They continued to ask questions for a couple minutes, but I couldn’t do anything but watch from my defeated position on the floor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ryan was laying in his sleeping bag in the dusty, abandoned bedroom. This was the room I always spend time in, and people credit it as the most active room in the whole house. I love to mess with people, as boredom can become overwhelming, but I’m tired of being here. The small man was terrified, as his friend was in the next room, and not rights beside him. I would love to keep him company, but it’s kind of difficult to do that when you’re a ghost. 

I pushed a pen off the table near Ryan, causing him to scream.

“You okay in there?” Shane asked through the paper-thin walls. 

“Y-yeah... I’m fine,” Ryan stuttered, then asked, “Can you come in here?”

Shane grumbled, but obeyed, appearing in the doorframe. Ryan grabbed the spirit box from beside his bed, and nodded at Shane, who didn’t object the device’s use this time, but instead came into the room and sat next to his friend. I stayed far away from the box this time, having learnt my lesson, but it still stung a little when it was activated. 

“Hey Y/N! Possess me!” Shane yelled immediately.

“What the fuck Shane?!” Ryan shouted back at him.

“I want solid evidence, and there’s no better evidence than being possessed!”

“Now you believe in ghosts?” Ryan grinned.

“Never said _that_,” Shane refused to admit anything still.

“I don’t know how, I don’t think...” I responded quietly.

“To possess him?” Ryan asked.

“Yes,” I clarified. This was so much easier this time.

“I dare you to try!” Shane bellowed back, causing me to chuckle at his chaotic energy. Ryan froze.

“You can’t even pretend that you didn’t hear Y/N giggle.”

“Okay, okay. Yes, I heard a laugh. Happy?”

Ryan grinned at Shane’s defeat, then his expression shifted. “Shane, are you actually okay with being possessed?”

“Sure, I mean, why not?”

“You could get hurt!”

“How can something imaginary hurt me?!”

“_Shane!_”

“Fine, okay. This “evidence” is getting a little too freaky.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I say as clearly as possible. 

“You don’t? Why are you here, then?” Ryan asked, a lot calmer than last time.

“I’m trapped. I died here, in this room. I was shot in the chest.” I must be getting used to the spirit box, as my energy was barely drained from all this interaction. Maybe communication via spirit box was my strength? Each ghost has a different way that they’re best at, and takes the least energy, but I had never found one I was even slightly good at.

“That’s awful... I’m so sorry that happened to you...” Ryan’s voice quieted with sincerity.

“Maybe if Y/N possesses me, they can come with us! Then they won’t be stuck here any longer.” Even the jokester wanted to help me. I really didn’t want to accidentally harm Shane, but I didn’t want to be eternally trapped here...

“I’m going to try to. Just until I get out of here. I don’t want to be trapped here forever.”

Ryan still looked scared, but seemed to to understand now. Shane let out a soft, disbelieving chuckle.

“What?” Ryan shot his friend a look.

“The irony of this all.”

“I know. I can’t believe the biggest skeptic in the entire world is down to get possessed at the drop of a hat.”

“You only live once!”

“This ghost proves otherwise!”

I giggled again at the two bantering, catching their attention, but not in a negative reaction this time. Ryan smiled, instead of panicking this time. I walked from across the room to stand next to Shane, who was luckily far enough away from the spirit box for it to be painful.

“I’m going to start now, okay? Tell me to stop if it hurts.” I warned Shane, still not one hundred percent sure of this whole ordeal.

“Okay. Let’s do this, baby!” The usual dorky grin spread across Shane’s face, causing Ryan to face-palm and laugh quietly.

I could see Shane’s soul now. I felt the warmth and kindness radiating off it, and its playful nature. Carefully and slowly, I began to grasp it.

“Woah,” Shane gasped, and I instantly stopped moving.

“Is this okay?” I asked him, afraid that I’m causing pain.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. It doesn’t hurt. It’s kinda a nice feeling, actually. Just surprised me.” Shane offered a small reassuring smile, and glanced around. 

I continued holding his soul, ever so gently, and then closed my eyes, beginning to attach my soul to his. I had no idea how I knew to do this, it must be instinctual. Shane was sitting now, simply waiting. Ryan’s anxiety had not calmed at all though. I understood; he was terrified for his best friend.

“What’s it feel like, big guy?” Ryan tried to smile calmly, but it shook with fear like the rest of him. 

“Tingly. And like someone is giving you a full-body hug.”

“They must be doing a great job then, I’ve heard that possession is supposed to be extremely painful.”

“I trust Y/N to be careful.”

I finally completed the transfer. Shane began to say something, but suddenly fell unconscious. I panicked, trying to undo the connection, but was knocked out before I could do anything.


	2. ~ Guess We're Not Ghost-Proof ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane discovers that he, in fact, isn't as ghost proof as he thought.

Everything was dark for a long time. I couldn't see anything, but I noticed something... off. It didn't feel like I was floating anymore. 

Before I could think deeper about it though, I heard a noise in the distance. Concentrating on it, the voice became louder and clearer.

"Shane!" Ryan was kneeling in front of me, eyes filled with fear and concern. A groan escaped my lips, but it wasn't _my_ groan. Yes, I felt my voice box vibrate with sound, but I didn't _activate_ it. 

Then I remembered. I'm in Shane's body. 

Shane sat up, rubbing his (our?) head. 

"Ugh... I'm alright. I think," he said to his panicked friend. 

"Did it work?" Ryan backed up a little, giving us some space.

"I'm... not sure?" Shane slowly said, "Y/N? You there?"

"Yes." Saying something and hearing someone's else voice say it is one of the weirdest experiences ever. It didn't feel right, hearing the deep, masculine voice instead of my usual.

"Y/N?... What's it like?" Ryan was both relieved and more freaked out at the same time.

"Weird is one way to put it," I grumbled, then shrugged. "I can see and hear, even when Shane is in control.

Ryan shivered, obviously as disturbed by this as I was. "Shane? Are _you_ okay?" He tried to offer a reassuring smile, but it came out lopsided.

"Yeah. I'm all good. It's the same for me. I'm fully aware even when Y/N is moving me- uh... the body. It's like I'm being puppeteered." Silence settled around the three of us for a short moment that felt like hours. Suddenly, Ryan's face was lit up with a huge shit-eating grin.

"What's it like to be wrong, Shane?!"

A playful grin spread across Shane's face as well. "Okay. _Ghosts_ are real. _But_, I don't believe in demons."

"I'll convince you that demons are real eventually. This is a huge win for me. One point for Boogaras, zero for Shaniacs!"

We all laughed at the ridiculous banter, my laughter mixing with Shane's, which caused it to sound really strange. Ryan noticed it, but didn't question it.

But then Shane's expression softened, and I could feel him holding back a tear. "How are we going to do Unsolved Supernatural episodes now that we know that ghosts are real?" The amount of hurt and sadness in his voice almost made me regret contacting them.

"Like you said, we don't know about demons. We also don't know if all the places we visit are actually haunted," Ryan paused, "...You aren't telling anyone about this, are you?"

"We got it on camera."

"While you two were unconscious, I checked our footage. It got corrupted. Same with the audio. It's all gone."

Shane frowned.

"Did you do this, Y/N?" Ryan asked.

"No! At least, not on purpose." I attempted to make Shane's voice sound more like mine, and judging by Ryan's expression, he noticed it. Bergara nodded.

"That's okay, it's probably some ghost... physics... thing."

Shane took control again, stating, "We're going to need to lay some basic rules and figure out how this is gonna operate until you can un-possess me."

I nodded, then realized how weird that must've looked to Ryan.

"Let's finish the episode, and when we get back to LA, I can come with you to your apartment. Then we can figure it all out." Ryan patted our shoulder. "I really hope you're doing okay, big guy."

"I told you Ryan, I'm fine," Shane smiled back, then rose to his feet. "Goodnight."

"Night," he yawned in response, and curled back up in his sleeping bag.

We exited the room, Shane returning to his own sleeping bag, and closing our eyes.


End file.
